As most electronic devices and electrical appliances are designed with liquid crystal display (hereinafter LCD) screens, input devices capable of controlling a pointer on the screen have become popular. Input devices specifically designed to control a pointer are also known as navigation input devices. In the past, navigation input devices were commonly used in computing systems such as desktop computers. Today, many electronic devices and electrical appliances have an LCD screen that utilizes a navigation input device.
Utilizing a navigation input device, a user may navigate a pointer on a screen over a graphical user interface. Examples of navigation input devices typically used today include a mouse, a touch screen, and a touch pad. Most navigation input devices are operable to control a pointer in a two dimensional plane, although the graphical user inter-face may be three dimensional (referred hereinafter as 3D) in a virtual space. Navigation input devices capable of controlling a pointer in a virtual 3D space are known as a three dimensional navigation devices.
Some navigation input devices with small form factors may be operated using a finger, such as a touch screen or touch pad. These navigation input devices are becoming popular in portable devices, such as mobile phones, portable game consoles, portable electronic readers, and similar devices.